


600 days (the only exception)

by 420CHAELISA



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, chaelisa whipped bitches wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420CHAELISA/pseuds/420CHAELISA
Summary: Chaeyoung started with a song that meant a lot to her since before her trainee days, The Only Exception by Paramore. When she was just a teenager with a dream, she always hoped that in her future she would find a love just like the song described.She was sure now that she found it.or Lisa and Chaeyoung celebrate 600 days together.(a small one-shot inspired by Rosé's last Instagram live)
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	600 days (the only exception)

**Author's Note:**

> pretend i posted this back in may. (before the comeback delay was announced).  
> anyway, enjoy.  
> all mistakes are mine.

600 days. 19 months. A little over a year and a half. That's how many days Lisa and Chaeyoung have officially been together.

After many loving looks, playful bickering, and even a couple jealousy-induced fights, they decided to come clean about their unspoken (but quite obvious to everyone around them, apparently) feelings for each other and decided to give it a go.

Since then, they have accumulated lots and lots of memories while on tour, traveling to different countries and experiencing diverse cultures, all while getting to do what they love, accompanied by their two best friends and, of course, their millions of fans. Even though Chaeyoung and Lisa wished they could share their secret with the rest of the world, saving their private moments for themselves makes them treasure their relationship a lot more.

Celebrating every 100 days together, besides their anniversaries, became a special date for them and a tradition they've stuck true to. They didn't need expensive gifts or grand gestures; for them, it was more important to find some time only for each other in between their hectic schedules.

Now, as their 600th day together approached, on May 17, so did Blackpink's long-awaited 2020 comeback. This meant that Lisa and Chaeyoung had to put less attention on their special day, and focus more of their time and effort on finishing recording at the studio, practice new choreographies, attend countless meetings and everything that entailed a new era for them and their members as Blackpink.

On Saturday, as Lisa prepared for a live broadcast for a Chinese brand she recently signed a contract with, Chaeyoung had to finish some vocal ad-libs for their new album, as well as record a couple of demos for the artists of The Black Label. Needless to say, they couldn't spend a peaceful weekend together, and start their anniversary celebrations a day early.

Rosie got ready for a hectic day and when she got in the car she noticed a baby pink gift bag with a tag that had her name on it, followed by a heart. As soon as she read the tag, Chaeyoung figured out who the sender of said gift was and couldn't help smiling fondly.

Her smile grew wider when she opened the bag and pulled out Yves Saint Laurent's catwalk collection, a book she mentioned in passing once, exclaiming how much she'd love to have it since she was deeply involved with the brand. She meant to buy it for herself, but it slipped her mind due to her busy schedule. Lisa apparently didn't forget about it.

Chaeyoung pulled out her phone and texted her girlfriend right away.

"Baby, I loved the present. Thank you 🥰💛"

A few minutes later, Lisa replied.

_\- "You're welcome, honey. Just a little pre-anniversary gift. Hope you enjoy it"_

"You totally didn't have to, though. I didn't get you any presents", Rosie wrote back.

_\- "I wanted to surprise you, babe. I just stumbled upon it last week browsing around and couldn't help but think of you_ 😘 _"_

Rosie's heart fluttered; her girlfriend sure did have a way with words. They exchanged more messages, loving words, pet names, and emojis; all of which in the words of Jennie Kim could only be described as _"so greasy it's almost gross"_.

As much as a cool facade Lisa loved to show to the world, there was no denying she was completely whipped for Chaeyoung. And luckily for Lisa, Chaeyoung felt the same.

After arriving at the studio, Chaeyoung got to work immediately. There she was joined by Vince, Soonho, and a new member of the label, a guitarist named Loren. After work, they all decided to have a small jam session, playing different covers on the guitar and keyboard, singing along, or just humming along when they didn't know the lyrics.

One of them suggested Rosie should do a live stream for her fans, as a way to entertain them on a Saturday night. She agreed right away; she really missed her Blinks and only hoped they missed her just as much.

As she was setting everything up to start, Rosie realized it was past midnight, meaning it was already Sunday, and her thoughts immediately went to Lisa. Suddenly she had an idea on how to surprise her girlfriend for their special day.

She quickly took out her phone and texted Lisa. Just a cryptic " _hi love, hope you're still awake, I might have a little surprise for you. Check my Instagram in a little bit. Love you._ " She gave no further explanation. She could barely contain her excitement.

"Hi everyone, I'm Rosie aka Rosé of Blackpink," she said to the camera when people started to join the live stream, "so I was just in the studio with all our friends and we were jamming to a bunch of songs and I thought that it'd be really nice to share covers of these amazing songs with you guys at this time of need. Hopefully, I can give you guys a little bit of energy, and a little bit of hope if you're feeling a bit down, and yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it."

After introducing everyone in the room, Chaeyoung started with a song that meant a lot to her since before her trainee days, The Only Exception by Paramore. When she was just a teenager with a dream, she always hoped that in her future she would find a love just like the song described.

_"And up until now,_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well you are, the only exception"_

She was sure now that she found it.

She hoped Lisa was watching and getting the message that the song was meant for her and her only.

As she was deep into the song, she missed it, but all of her viewers could see the flood of comments Jisoo and Lisa started leaving on her live stream. Jisoo left playful phrases, even going as far as requesting Frozen's opening song as a joke.

**@sooyaaa__** : I'm a fan

**@sooyaaa__:** An all-round entertainer 🥺

**@sooyaaa__** : Get an insurance for your voice

Whereas Lisa seemed to be really moved by Chaeyoung's performance, forgoing her usual teasing comments as she spammed her girlfriend with loving words.

**@lalalalisa_m** : I love you

**@lalalalisa_m** : I really love your voice 💘

**@lalalalisa_m** : Pretty

"Jisoo and Lisa are both watching." Vince said as Rosie took a break between songs.

"Yeah? Hi Jisoo, hi Lisa." she waved and grinned at the camera. She was grateful for her members' support, but the fact that Lisa didn't miss her surprise made her even giddier.

Rosie continued on playing songs, having fun with her friends, bonding with her fans, being surrounded by music. Eventually, she decided to end the stream after 4 songs, promising to be back soon.

As Chaeyoung finished her live stream, packed her guitar up, said goodbye to everyone in the studio, and hopped in the van to go home, it was well past 2 am. She assumed Lisa was already fast asleep by then.

Even though she suddenly felt energetic and not all that tired after such a successful jam session, she decided to not disturb her girl and let her sleep, instead of texting her that she was on her way home. They could always start their celebrations later in the day.

Instead of going to their dorm, she went straight to Lisa's place. She was looking forward to seeing her and spending all Sunday with her and her cats.

It was quiet when she opened the door, but as she was removing her shoes on the entryway she heard the soft patter of fuzzy socks coming from the bedroom. As Chaeyoung looked up to greet her girlfriend, her smile couldn't help but falter at seeing Lisa wrapped in a big blanket while sporting a small pout and tear-filled eyes.

Rosie frowned and immediately crossed the living room to the doorway that led to the bedroom, where her girlfriend stood.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chaeyoung asked in a soft voice while cupping Lisa's cheeks with her hands.

Lisa looked up at her and shakily replied, "I'm just _so_ in love with you."

Rosie often loved to join in when Jennie and Jisoo teased Lisa for always crying, especially while watching movies, regardless if it was a sad or an animated film or even when she didn't understand the ending; but secretly Rosie loved the moments in which Lisa allowed herself to be vulnerable, especially in their alone time. She loved nothing more than to take care of her.

"Oh, honey. You scared me," Chaeyoung replied softly, "I thought something happened while I was gone, or maybe you read something bad online", she continued while wiping Lisa's tears with her thumbs.

"No, I was just watching your live and you just looked so pretty, and you're so talented, and your voice sounded amazing-", Lisa took a deep breath and continued ranting while staring into Chaeyoung's eyes, "-and when you sang those songs I just felt this overwhelming amount of love for you and I'm so lucky to have you in my lif-"

Her improvised speech got cut off by Chaeyoung planting a soft kiss to her lips, followed by another, which she deepened for a few more seconds. Rosie was _so_ in love with her too.

She cut off the kiss and an adoring smile took over her face. Staring back at Lisa she replied, "I'm the lucky one here, Lis. You are my only exception. Happy 600 days, baby."

They hugged and shared small kisses for a long time, transmitting all their love for each other, as well as the feeling of finally getting to be together after a long and busy day apart.

After a bit, Lisa's touch grew more insistent and eager. The girl Rosie found crying when she came home a few minutes ago seemed to vanish and a sly smirk took over Lisa's face as she pulled away and asked: "Are you tired at all?"

"Not really, why?" Rosie was at first surprised at the sudden change of behavior, but as she looked into her girlfriend's darkening eyes she had a slight clue of the reason behind her question.

"I just thought I would show you how grateful I am," Lisa said as she started walking backwards while dragging her girlfriend into their bedroom.

It was safe to say that Lisa enjoyed the surprise performance Rosie prepared for her on their special day. And she knew the perfect way to give back.

Their 600 days together was definitely a memorable date for both.


End file.
